Children of Apollo
Children of Apollo ''Apollo (Latin: Apollō) is god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more. He carries arround arrows of fire and has the sun chariot that brings the sun across the sky. '' His Legacies |-| His Children= |-| Abilities= Powers Offensive #Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. Defensive #Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Apollo can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Passive #Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. #They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). #Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. Supplementary #Children of Apollo are able to user their voices to sing at such a high pitch that it temporarily deafens anyone nearby, but it has the disadvantage of not differentiating between enemy or friends, the longer the pitch is maintained, the more energy is drained 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Apollo have a degree of control over diseases and plagues, but not to the extent that they can cause death. They can cause a person to feel overcome with flu-like symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, indigestion, congestion, sore throat, etc. for a short amount of time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Apollo have a slightly stronger control over infections, but not to the extent that they can cause death. They can cause a person to temporarily break out in hives, rashes, boils, etc., for a short amount of time. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Apollo have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a purely plasmic stare for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Most children of Apollo are experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games. #Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts. #Since Apollo is the God of Music, his children are natural Musicians. #Since Apollo is god of prophecy and oracles, his children are innately better at interpreting prophecies than others Category:Roleplay